That One with the Best Match
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build's HarinezumiTank form. Synopsis A mysterious object known as the Pandora Box was brought back from Mars. In effect, Japan was divided into three by giant walls produced from the box. 10 years have passed since that day. This story takes place in one of the city capitals, Touto. Mysterious organisms known as Smash are terrorizing humanity. A physicist saves people from the Smash and pursues the mystery hidden within the Pandora Box. His name is Sento Kiryu. People call him...the Kamen Rider. Plot Ten years ago, Japan became the first country to successfully send a manned probe to Mars. In what appeared to be the ruins of an extinct Martian civilization, an astronaut discovered a mysterious cube, which would come to be known as the Pandora Box. At the return ceremony for the expedition, a security guard suddenly rushed forward for the Pandora Box. As he touched the artifact, a flash of light erupted, and a massive wall rose from the ground, splitting Japan into three regions: Hokuto in the north, Seito in the west, and Touto in the east. The rising of the wall, now known as the Skywall Disaster, prompted regional tensions, dividing Japan even further. In the present day, Touto's government is in possession of the Pandora Box, and has formed the Touto Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, headed by Gentoku Himuro, in order to decipher the artifact before foreign countries attempt to seize any of the three regions. There have been numerous reports of Touto citizens being attacked by strange creatures known only as "the Smash", as well as a mysterious hero nicknamed "Kamen Rider" saving people from the Smash. While being interviewed by journalist Sawa Takigawa, Himuro is informed about Sento Kiryu, a researcher applicant with promising test results. Later that night, Takigawa is attacked by a Smash, but is saved by the Kamen Rider. The rider extracts something from the Smash upon defeating it, causing it to revert to a human form. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : * : * : *TV Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Night Rogue: *Needle Smash, Strong Smash: Full Bottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Organic: Rabbit, Lion (in BuildPhone), Harinezumi http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210410_2766.html ***Inorganic: Tank **Night Rogue ***Bat *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank, HarinezumiTank Errors *While Sento is explaining his the mechanics to his Build powers to Misora, there is one shot of him all cleaned up, similar to the state he was while he was leaving his lab. This could be due to a mis-arrangement of footage shot before and after the lab explanation scene. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28, . *'Formula of the title:' 10100 equals 1. ( ) *'Full Bottle Obtained: '''Harinezumi *'Closing Screen Full Bottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Full Bottles: ***Organic: Rabbit ***Inorganic: Tank *Just like ''Ex-Aid's first episode, this episode takes its name from part of the main Rider's transformation announcement (i.e. Best Match). *It is not yet known how the Skywall incident 10 years ago fits with the rest of Kamen Rider continuity, since the incident was said to have divided Japan into three separate districts; however, Japan was shown to be intact throughout the past 10 seasons of the Kamen Rider Series. **Since the Skywall incident happened 10 years ago, some events in Kamen Rider Den-O, a time-traveling theme series which took place in 2007, might somehow result in the Skywall not affecting the seasons following Den-O according to the theory. **Alternately, Kamen Rider Decade s concept of A.R. Worlds may apply, and Build is in a different base continuity. However, this creates a continuity hiccup with his two appearances in Ex-Aid. **Curiously in an episode of Drive, there was a newspaper titled 'Touto Times'. *References to the original Kamen Rider: **The experiment scene of Sento and Ryuga is a callback to Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 in The Mysterious Spider Man. **Night Rogue was called by Sento; Bat Man was the monster in episode 2 of Kamen Rider. *The color of the spacesuit on Mars was adjusted with a filter in this episode. References External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ベストマッチな奴ら *Toei TV's official episode guide for ベストマッチな奴ら Category:Kamen Rider Build episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:New Form Episode